familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nová Baňa
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Radnica3.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = City Hall of Nová Baňa | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coa_Slovakia_Town_Újbánya.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres zarnovica.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Žarnovica District in Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Nová Baňa in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Nová Baňa in Banská Bystrica Region | latd = 48 |latm = 25 |lats = 28 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 38 |longs = 21 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Žarnovica | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1337 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ján Havran | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 61.26 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 442 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 7 529 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 122.90 | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 968 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-45 | iso_code = | registration_plate = ZC | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.novabana.sk/ | footnotes = }} Nová Baňa ( ; ) is a town in Žarnovica District, Banská Bystrica Region, Slovakia. Geography Nová Baňa lies in right bank of Hron river. Nová Baňa region is surrounded by a ring of volcanic mountains (Štiavnica Mountains on the east, Pohronský Inovec on the south-west and Vtáčnik on the north-west). Seven kilometers from Nová Baňa, close by the village Tekovská Breznica, is the youngest volcano in Central Europe called Putnikov vŕšok. History Mining in this area started as early as in the 13th century. In 1337 it was first mentioned under the names Nove Montanie (hence the name Nová Baňa - "new mine") and Seunych. In that year, (probably German) burghers from Kremnica and Pukanec settled here, because gold was discovered in the area. In 1345 Nová Baňa became a "free royal mining town". The mines were closed down in 1887. Demographics According to the 2001 census, the town had 7,505 inhabitants. 97.51% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 0.85 Ukrainians and 0.48% Czechs. The religious makeup was 82.53% Roman Catholics, 11.50% people with no religious affiliation and 1.00% Orthodox. Twin towns — Sister cities Nová Baňa is twinned with: * Mimoň, Czech Republic References External links *Municipal website Category:Nová Baňa Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Villages and communes in Žarnovica District Category:Established in 1337 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia